SASUKE
by pseudonymous-gibberish
Summary: Instead of his own son, Yondaime seals the kyuubi onto the youngest child of the Uchiha clan. Whilst Sasuke now struggles for acceptance, he finds someone who will easily give it through a bright cheerful smile. [Shounen Ai, SasuNaru]
1. Prelude

**SASUKE**

**Disclaimers:** All characters from NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**---**

**Prelude  
---**

_"Iruka-kun, Kakashi...look after him for me, alright?"_

_They would never forget that night, when the Fourth turned and smiled sadly, issuing his final request. They had both nodded, Kakashi agreeing to one day become the child's teacher and Iruka, to be the child's guardian. Though young, Iruka had held his promise with special regard, for like him, the child has lost everything. They were now both orphans, and Iruka had vowed never to let the child feel the loneliness he was about to face._

_And as the most powerful man of all of Konoha turned to meet his death, the two boys held onto the small wailing child._

_The child whose name was to be Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto._


	2. 001 Uchiha Sasuke

**SASUKE**

**Author's Notes: **Here comes our crap ass project since the great cheese is on dictatorship frenzy once more. The cheese claims that the idea came ever since she came across a story where they attempted to portray Naruto as a genius rather than a hard working idiot. This is, in a way, our version.

**Disclaimers:** All characters from NARUTO belong to Kishimoto Masashi.

**---**

**Chapter I  
Uchiha Sasuke**

**---**

It had rained; the small dark haired boy had wandered through the streets unsure of what to do.

_They are...dead...all...dead._

He had thought they were simply asleep, tried desperately to rouse them but failed, miserably.

"Nii-san...nii-san..." The boy had whimpered between large sobs. His brother, his perfect brother would know what was happening. Perfect, intelligent, strong Itachi.

And when the kitchen door behind him opened, the powerless child had half expected his brother to stand there, ready to pick him, saving him from this horrendous sight.

There was no Itachi.

Instead, three from the Anbu squad had arrived, the painted animal masks covering there faces.

"You, what happened here?" One of them had said, as he caught sight of the small child cowering away, knees covered in blood, "Answer me, now."

It was then he had fled. Running away into the cold rain to hide away from the heavily armed men, for he had known they wouldn't believe him. Like the rest of the village, they would think the worst of him.

They glared, they kept away, they hated him for reasons he never understood.

Back then it was Itachi who kept the hatred at bay, but there was no Itachi now and it finally dawned upon the young boy that he was utterly alone.

But it was then when he had met him, the first ever person whose brilliant smile was directed at him, and him alone.

---

To Umino Iruka, the day began in chaos.

"Naruto! Naruto! Where are you?" The young man ran through the streets of Konohagure calling the same name, over and over. The 6 year old Naruto had simply disappeared when Iruka had specifically told him _to stay and wait _as he went to buy his favorite instant ramen And whilst he was screeching with frustration, he worried. Although Konohagakure happened to be a relatively safe place (perhaps even the safest village throughout the whole continent) there were still exceptions.

_Like the Uchihas..._

Last night, the entire Uchiha family disappeared under the hands of a cold-blooded, murderous child. Disappeared meaning dead, destroyed, annihilated- _massacred_. It was unknown how such a catastrophe has come about, but it is known that only one survived the entire massacre; the brother of the murderer himself.

_In truth, I couldn't blame him, _thought Iruka as he continued his almost hopeless search for his missing child, _He is after all-_

"Iruka-sensei."

The man looked up, snapping out of his thoughts to face the owner of the voice. There stood a boy nearing his late teens with long bangs dark bangs limply hanging over his pale pointed face. The rest of his hair was tied back into a low pony tail whilst equally dark, pit-like black eyes watched him. He was wearing an Anbu uniform, his mask brought up to the side of his head in order to show his face.

_Uchiha Itachi, _Iruka mentally noted, before he flashed the by a rather forced smile.

"Hey." He greeted, but the boy's face remained pallid. It was expected really, for he was well noted as the clan's greatest prodigy, now even an Anbu. He was different from most kids, and being different never did well one one's behavior "Is something the matter?"

The boy shook his head, only slightly. "I am looking for my brother."

Iruka felt cold.

Closing his eyes for a moment to gather his thoughts, Iruka took a deep breath. "So the council has spoken, is Sasuke to be killed?"

By law really, Sasuke would be considered a threat to the village. Even if he were a mere child, he would be-

"He ran away. He is now the equivalent of a missing nin." he sounded so matter-of-fact, as though the boy was talking about a dull lab rat rather than his own younger brother.

_Isn't he your brother?_ Iruka found himself thinking, _He's only 6 years old! The same age as...Naruto._

"Is there something you are looking for, sensei?"

"Ah, yes..." Iruka responded quickly as his mind desperately tried to explain how a murderous child, cold hearted brothers and children run off on their own when told specifically _not_ to, happened to be something that happens everyday. "Naruto disappeared. We were shopping for groceries when he simply ran off." Iruka laughed sheepishly, bringing his hand up to scratch the back of his head. "Quite frankly, I'm rather worried."

Itachi nodded, once again only slightly, almost stiffly, as if refusing to keep his head lowered for more than a millisecond. "I'll keep an eye out for him then, sensei."

And before Iruka could respond, he disappeared. No sudden _poofs_ of smoke like Kakashi, just...gone.

It took Iruka matter of 5 minuits if standing on the spot looking stupid, to realize he was shaking.

---

About an hour later, Iruka had found himself back home, due to a sudden unexpected downpour, with no Naruto. Well,_ almost_ no Naruto, because he had only 'found' Naruto when he had actually reached home and decided to retire into his room.

Out of sheer habit, he had gone into Naruto's room, only to find the boy pulling out the bed sheets from the closet.

Iruka went beet red.

"UZUMAKI NARUTO." he had roared, and the small blonde boy simply toppled over in surprised.

"I-Iruka nii-san?"

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW LONG I'VE BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU?" And as the man strode over to give the boy a good ol' smacking he'll remember for eternity to come, there came a small shuffling noise from the closet Naruto was previously emptying...or filling or...something.

Iruka froze. _He didn't bring in a stray cat did he? _

Letting go of Naruto, he walked slowly towards the closet. Sure enough, a bundle of blankets were moving, let alone _breathing_, and Iruka found a headache starting to emerge from the day's events. The bulge was too big to be a cat. _If this is a burglar, he/she/it sure isn't very smart._

And in one quick motion, he grabbed the blankets covering the..._thing_, whilst arming himself with a kunai incase the ..._thing_ decided to strike back.

Nothing in the world prepared him for what was underneath the sheets.

There was...much silence, but it was Naruto's small voice that cut through the thick fog of tension.

"Can I keep him?"

---

Children are naturally curious about everything. An ordinary child would have found a soggy stinking stray cat/dog/rat/gecko/anything with legs, to keep as a pet.

Out of all the damned species that crawl miserably along the earth, Naruto has chosen to bring in a boy.

Ah, but not just _any_ boy for that matter. It happened to be a wanted, crazed, murderous child who destroyed his entire clan, not to mention the vessel of-

_Kyuubi._

It still amazed him how the fourth had complied to the Uchiha clan's request. That is, having Sasuke as the vessel sacrifice rather than Naruto. Whilst Iruka had to admit he was greatly relieved by this (Naruto was a cute kid, really) having the most dangerous fox ever to roam the earth sealed down into a child who would one day inherit the Sharingan (not to mention his killing spree the night before, which the fourth would undoubtedly NOT have known 6 years ago) seemed like the obvious construction of disaster itself.

And there he was, Uchiha Sasuke, eating Ramen for dinner with him and Naruto. The idea was definitely surreal, and still Iruka found himself wondering what he'd be saying to the council. For one, he knew he wouldn't, no matter how many people the boy had killed, hand the boy over to the open arms of death. He may be a ninja, but killing off little boys happen to be last of his 'to do' list.

_I need to talk to Kakashi...dammit..._

"Ne, ano sa ano sa! Iruka-nii san, can he sleep in my room?" The boys were obviously finished with their meal (If instant Ramen is even considered a meal that is.) and Naruto looked up at him with his special pleading, hopeful blue eyes.

_I need to talk to him FAST._

"Ah? S-sure, but-" Iruka found himself desperately trying to inch away fro the eyes whilst trying to find a way of dealing with the problem known as Sasuke.

_I can't leave Naruto here with him. _

"-Can you first run along and call in Kakashi for me?"

At this, Naruto began to whine. "But nii-san, why can't you go yourself?"

"You're too short to reach the sink, who will wash the dishes while I'm away?"

"I'm not that little! Besides, I can use a stool!"

"And break a gazillion plates like last time? No chance Naruto." Now this was everyday talk, the things Iruka happened to be much at home to. That is, excluding the ever so silent little boy who simply _sat_ there staring at the two with an expressionless face. "It's only a street away, remember to bring an umbrella."

"Yes mommy" he called back in Kakashi's annoying sing song voice.

"And don't start talking like Kakashi, he's really starting to rub off bad habits on you." It happened to be the same voice the man used when Iruka lectured him about reading pornography in front of children. He still does it, everyday, and Iruka had always wondered whether he purposely did it right where he would see.

"Hai"

And the boy (finally- after grinning at the 'guest' and saying he'll be back quickly of course) left the house with a small, bright yellow umbrella.

The house became quiet again.

"Ah well," Iruka said aloud, "I better clean up the dishes then."

There came no response from the boy, so Iruka tried his best to keep his every attention on dish washing. Turning the tap on, he began to hum, scrubbing away at the dishes and making sure not a speck of oil remained on the smooth white surface of his dishes.

"Iruka sensei, are you scared of me?"

The humming stopped abruptly. Iruka turned to face the boy who hadn't moved from the dining table, dark eyes boring into him.

"Aha...that's a silly question, of course not Sasuke-kun, why should I be?" The boy's eyes remained transfixed on him. Iruka found himself feeling increasingly uncomfortable.

It wasn't as if the boy had the Sharingan itself, it was simply the dark, dull way he was staring at him. Unlike Naruto, his eyes looked-

_Empty._

"Because, I killed them right?"

Perhaps Iruka himself was truly too soft hearted to be a ninja, perhaps his short period of time in teaching has earned him bountiful liking for children in general. Or perhaps it's the way Naruto looked at the boy all through dinner, as though the boy was just another boy to be _friends_ with. Iruka could have sworn there was something amiss in the boy's tone, because the boy was questioning him about last night. _Why me? How would I know if-_

"Did you, Sasuke?"

For a moment, the boy looked up at him with widened, surprised eyes. His forehead creased slightly into a frown.

The boy seemed to think the question through for a long moment, before coming to a conclusion he saw fit.

"...Maybe."

Iruka began to laugh.

---

**End Notes:** I tried, I really did, but for some reason I can't seem to write any longer than that. We all hate the cheese, don't we our Lord cheese?

Next chapter would be yet _another_ time jump, since nobody likes boy x boy relationships between 6 year olds do we?

...I shouldn't have said that. Now that's just sick...

Whilst I think perhaps my 6 year olds were acting too old, the fact Sasuke was allowed to angst like hell-a-lot at the age of 11 gives me every reason to bypass the age and maturity issue! (It's a puny argument, but hey, live with it ) )

I hope this all made more sense to you than it did to me (which is practically impossible) cause my English seems to be dying every year rather than improving. What the hell?

And now I think I'll bring the rating higher simply because my language happens to be rather vulgar at times how sad is that?

Oh, and last few things, just incase you guys were hoping it, Iruka and Kakashi _WILL NOT _be a couple in this story. Hell we might even be crazy enough to have Kakashi with Sakura instead or...something (hey, they LOOK good if the age factor never came in. Yes, he's practically a decade older.) but we're not much of the KakaIru fans so...sorry?


	3. 002 That Boy from my Past

**SASUKE**

**Author's Notes: **Ah, Wow, thank you to the people who have bothered to read/comment oo we weren't actually expecting anything nice since it was all sorta...group brain fart (haha :'D) here's our next chapter...we have an idea how this is going but...it's hard when we're all as literate as blocks of cheese.

**Disclaimers:** All characters from NARUTO belongs to Kishimoto Masashi.

**---**

**Chapter II  
That Boy from my Past**

**---**

_We watched the white fluffy cloud sail across the endless sky, _

_He laughed, he smiled, he looked at me all the time._

_No matter what the circumstances, he stuck close to me..._

_Until they took him away,_

_To the country across the horizon._

_I never...never saw him again._

---

_Bee-beep, bee-beep, bee-beep..._

The noise tumbled through the thick morning silence, followed up by a low muffled groan as a hand protruded out from under the skyblue quilt, flailing aimlessly before it bumped into the irritating clock. Spotting its target, the pale hand sprang, grasping the offending object and smashing it neatly against the white chipped table.

One cue, the bedroom door was opened by a bewildered Iruka.

"Sasuke...again!?"

A series of muffled, incomprehensible words came in response; the usual words which Iruka had to deal with every morning. "I'll get Kakashi to fix that." he sighed, rolling his eyes before a thought struck him, "Come down for breakfast. I think Sakura-chan is coming over in the morning...again."

More muffled noises.

"You know, I think she really likes you."

Muffle, Muffle.

"She's a really cute girl you know."

Silence.

Iruka smirked. "Fine, I'll leave you and your anti-social asexuality alone."

And with that, a pillow came sailing across the air landing with a dull splat against the door, which Iruka used- in advance- as a pillow shield. "I'm leaving the door open." And he did.

Treading down the stairs, the man yawned. It's been seven years since Naruto had dragged the boy into the house. Then again, it's been three years since Naruto was taken away by Jiraiya, the same three years since Sasuke became an even more anti-social prick that he originally was.

_I cannot blame him really..._Thought Iruka, who had long ago adopted the sympathetic motherly attitude (It was pretty much the only way to keep his sanity when living with an antisocial, lonesome, vengeful little boy and an ex-anbu neighbor who read pornography novels where ever he went) Naruto was, afterall, his _only_ speakable friend, even when convicted as the youngest murdering pre-nin ever. It didn't help the boy at all to have learnt the sharingan at that very same day.

_Like his brother..._

As he listened to the dull thump of Sasuke rolling out of bed and falling to the ground, he started to make breakfast.

--

Sasuke stared at the clean white ceiling critically from the level of the floor, arms sprawled out from his ever so graceful landing.

_I dreamt of you...again..._

Giving a sigh, he stood up, dragging himself towards the wardrobe, tugging out a neatly folded, wide collared blue shirt over his head. He further proceeded to pull up a white pair of shorts, then the arm warmers (even if it was blinking SUMMER), the bandages over his legs before finally slipping into his sandals.

_You were laughing..._

Still in a dreamy state of mind, he tudded across to the door and looked back at his room.

It was bare and monotonous as Sasuke wasn't one for sentimentality, and ever since Naruto left with his ridiculous walrus hat (...what was its name again?) book full of photographs, his piles of picture frames (for when people couldn't think of a better birthday present), frog purse and everything of value (They didn't have very much, so everything of value really meant everything that were his) the room was left with only the boy's bed which -to suit the raven haired boy's taste- was covered in an identically white bed sheet and sky blue quilt in retaliation aganst the clashing bright orange it once was. The room had no pictures, no posters, no music player, instead there were enormous yet neat stacks of books and scrolls, neat of course only because Iruka demanded it so. The only thing that may have been vaguely interesting about the room may have been the extremely dented/chipped white table behind the head of Sasuke's bed, caused by the frequent smashing of alarm clocks. He was afterall, not a morning person.

_Gone..._

Sasuke stalked out of the room, gloomily.

_I wish...you were here._

Once again, like every other day, Sasuke prepared to face the world.

---

It wasn't much into the morning when the first news struck. After breakfast, Iruka was summoned to the Hokage's quarters for urgent matters which involved an (always) smiling Kakashi grabbing his collar and disappearing out of the room. After a desperate punch across the jounin/former-Anbu's face, was he dropped onto the floor of the Hokage's 'office' in a rather ungraceful heap before the man himself. It was only when he was seated and Kakashi gone in his usual _poof_ of smoke did the 'news' come.

"W-wait a moment-" Iruka spluttered. He couldn't believe his ears.

"I'm sure, Iruka-sensei that he will be coming into your class for the brief nin test. If he succeeds, we'll follow his father's will." The old wrinkly old man coughed, his bald head covered by a strange triangular hat with the Kanji word for _fire_ written in bright red. He wore a matching white coat with flame patterns sewn onto the hem.

This was the 3rd Hokage, the most powerful man in all of Konohagakure, the supposedly leader of the entire villiage.

Iruka stared, looking rather dazed from the news broken to him only a matter of seconds ago, _Naruto's coming back_ "But..why so sudden? Why not last year? Why-"

The Hokage eyed him seriously, "You do remember, Iruka-sensei, what happened three years ago?"

Iruka paused for a moment to recollect his thoughts. He was happy yes, but worried as well, and that worry was making him tumble all over the place.

_Three years...? Oh-yes...that's right..._

"Yes, Hokage sama however-"

"I don't know how the boy would react...or rather how his brother would react...they are a rather destructive group, these young ones."

Three years ago, a small fight had broke out amongst them. Nobody could explain what happened, but 2 Anbus died and 6 were injured, the said boys were unconcious and the rest of Konoha in complete and utter confusion.

_They said it might have been Kyuubi...but...Yondaime-sama..._

"How is Itachi these days? I rarely seem to see him now." as soon as the words left his mouth, Iruka immediately regretted this. "Ah! S-sorry...I forgot-"

The matter of Itachi was strictly confidential, mainly because he was one of the top-class Anbus of Konoha. It was frightening how quickly he went up the ranks, and whilst some had claimed he'd be the next Hokage due to his immense power at such a young age, many remained suspicious of him. Of course, it never amounted to the discrimination set upon his younger brother Sasuke, whom- ever since the death of his entire clan- was sent to Iruka to live (another reason being Naruto's strange attachment towards him. There were very few who knew the truth about Naruto's parentage, but one of those 'very few' included the Hokage himself, who became very lenient towards Naruto's requests...his voice was, however, not placed into account 3 years ago when Jiraiya literally dragged him kicking and screaming out of Konoha and into the great unknown) to keep anyone from causing trouble.

But this lead to the second news of the day-

"He has left."

_What?_

"Hokage sama? What do you mean by-"

"Itachi is now a missing nin. He left last night apparently with a company of men wearing black cloaks embroided with blood red clouds. 3 civillians injured, 4 Anbus died, it seems he had been planning to leave for some time."

For Iruka, the day was beginning to turn stranger and stranger as it went by.

"Cloaks? With blood red clouds...No it can't be-!?"

"Akasuki. We're still trying to firgure out how he came into contact with them...we're suspecting it was before the Uchiha Family massacre during his mission at the Villiage of Mist."

"Even still Hokage sama," much of the news seemed almost surreal, "That was even before 7 years ago...He would have been a mere child-"

The Hokage gave Iruka a severe look, "Perhaps, but then rather than blaming an even younger child for the deaths simply because Yondaime had sealed something upon his body, is it not more believable to think that the older brother was the cause, especially since he was brought up to the status of an Anbu at such a young age? However, the previous news does not disturb me as much as what Maseharu reported before dying." The Hokage leaned back against his chair, as if having to recollect his thoughts. "It was reported, that not only has Itachi mastered the Sharingan, he now has the Mangekyuu Sharingan completed."

Both men sat in silence to recollect their thoughts, more so for Iruka who was rendered utterly speechless. The future ahead seemed very much worrisome, but this grim reverie was disturbed by the old man's weary sigh as he inhaled deeply from the pipe he held in his hand. "No matter what is happening, we must make sure Naruto returns home safely and gets aquianted with his peers as soon as possible. As for Sasuke..." the old man shook his head before giving a puff into his pipe.

_Indeed, _thought Iruka _whatever shall we do with him?_

It was also at that very moment that a great loud POOF! was sounded, and the Hokage's room filled itself with smoke.

"Heeeyyy old man!"

---

To Uchiha Sasuke- one of the last survivors of the Uchiha clan massacre, suspected mass murderer and pretty much the most hated scum of the earth to the generation of the old whilst strangely, by some unknown baffling reason, most beloved creature on two legs by the female population of the generation of the new- completely neglecting lessons when Iruka is dragged off kicking and screaming into the _poof_ that is Kakashi is not an unusual thing.

For starters, when such an event occurs first thing in the morning, it is right to assume that his school teacher (aka Iruka) will not be there for the rest of the morning. He had long ago opted towards skipping the lesson when it is so, as it was indeed better than gawping mindlessly at a blank blackboard as the kids gossip away, wondering why the religiously punctual teacher was so late.

_Yea, ever since then...you've always haunted me._

During such times, Uchiha Sasuke found himself sitting up on the hills overlooking Konoha, as it gives him little reason for him to socialise with his fellow peers. Nothing but the wind in the willows, and the birds in the sky.

_You've always haunted me...Naruto._

However, never was there a day when he was interrupted by a voice of a completely ignorant boy.

"Ano sa, Ano sa."

Turning with a severe look on his pale, anti-social face (indeed, Uchiha brings forth such unusual adjectives to be described with) he faced the ignorant bastard who just _happened_ to-in all his stupidity- ruin the rare moment of peace and tranquility in the unfortunate boy's life.

The offending boy stood in a battered hooded cape which seemed a few sizes too big for him and pretty much sagged all over his rather average frame. He couldn't see the boy's face, as the hood decided to hide half of it with its sheer size, but he saw the smile, and the voice simply reeked of laughter, a voice which only those whose lived in a relative amount of carefree happiness could have aquired, and radiates a confidence which Sasuke can only grimace at.

"Heeeyy Why are you up here?"

Sasuke grunted and stood up, giving the stranger a glare before turning with a huff and started down the hill. The boy's incredibly informal, friendly attitude annoyed him him to the core.

Hoping his retaliating rudeness may drive the carefree _happy_ boy away, he merely ignored him and continued to tread down the hill. Yet the persistent boy seemed more amused than insulted, as he amiably followed the wordless angst boy with a broad grin on his half covered face.

"Oi! Wait up!!" 

The boy followed, and Uchiha Sasuke- Survivor, suspected murderer and pretty much most hated scum of the earth to the old and most beloved creature on two legs by the female population of the new- ended up beginning his day trying with all his might to run away.

---

"Ero-Sennin told me to find the academy, but it's been ages since I've last been here, I couldn't even remember where my house was!" the stranger laughed, "And so I ran around, and ended up here. It's a good thing you were hiding there, else I'd probably have a whole earful from that bloody old man. You'd think the stupid pervert would just get married already, screw being a hermit. People like him aren't fit for being a herm- Huh? Oi! Why are you stopping?"

It has been, two hours, and despite the (technically dead) Uchiha pride and dignity, Sasuke couldn't help but admit:

He was, completely and utterly out of breath.

_Who is this guy?_ He thought, darkly.  
The chakra emitted from the boy was...astoundingly large. He didn't notice at first, but as he ran, the stranger-boy merely got faster and faster, catching up to him each and every time, no matter what genius tactic he'd used to successfully flee from his guardian Iruka- the stranger simply knew no defeat.

_Damnit..._

"Oi oi! Are we there yet? I'm actually kind of in a hurry you know." Sasuke glared at the boy who innocently hopped from one leg to another to show his worry and desperation. "The old man's really gonna kill me!"

It was then his nerve finally snapped, "Then why the hell have you been following me for two fucking hours!?"

Surprised, the strange stood silently staring at the sudden outburst of his unhappy companion. Then, slowly, the mischievous smile returned, "Finally ready to speak are we?"

Sasuke, seethed. The boy...bothered him. Something about him, made Sasuke feel irrationally angry, like a child throwing an angry fit over something even the child didn't know the reason to.

"There are tons of people you can pester in this village. Half of them would probably be more than willing to take you to whereever fucking place you'd like the go."

"Yea, well, so you're telling me you're not capable of doing to same?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

Sasuke felt the sudden urge to roar. "I don't have to speak to a stranger like you."

_That_ for some unknown reason did click, and the air became tense enough to make Sasuke uncomfortable.  
For a while, the cloaked figure stood motionless, as if contemplating this bit of news. His expression was obviously unreadable due to the hood which covered much of his face, but he definitely exuded an strong feeling of unhappiness, much like how he reaked of smiling glee only minutes ago. And the, he sighed, his entire figure sagging along with the oversized cloak that hung upon his shoulders.

The words he uttered next would leave Sasuke in a state of utter shock for the remainder of the day.

"Damn, Sasuke, I gotta admit, I'm a little disappointed."

Lifting his hand up to bring back his enormous, travel worn hood, Sasuke came face to face with the boy he dreamt of for the last three years, the boy with sunshine blonde hair, and eyes that were clearer than the summer skies.

Sasuke...gawked in silence.

Uzumaki Naruto blinked.

"Sasuke?"

And then...once again, a belated _poof_! came to the rescue in the form of Kakashi.

Looking back and forth between the two boys, Kakashi scratched his head awkwardly.

"Ah...so you found him..."

---

**End Notes:** I'm sorry for the incredibly late update...

The end of this chapter is a bit rushed, you'll probably notice...but after editing, and re-editing the first half of this chapter over the year and a few months, I really couldn't deal with this chapter anymore.

Hopefully the next part would be slightly more interesting.

Until then, whether it be in a few month's time, or a few years, I hope you all still keep up with us.

Oh, and please remember this is an AU fic, whatever happens in the original anime/ manga will not effect this story too much.

It's just an experimentation, afterall.


End file.
